Two World Collide
by Shaphire Avox
Summary: Ketika dua dunia yang tak pernah menyatu bertubrukan dan menjadikan keduanya pasangan yang semestinya. Perjalanan dimulai ketika seorang peri yang terjatuh kedalam dunia manusia. RnR please..
1. Two World Collide Chapter 1

**Two World Collide**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling ( saya hanya punya Emily Malfoy)**

**Warning: don't like don't read, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), gaje, aneh, mungkin juga OOC.**

**Happy Reading**

Suara gemersak memecahkan keheningan. Kenyataannya adalah rencana beberapa peri yang akan migrasi ke wilayah Barat, membuat mereka mulai mengemas barang-barang mereka yang bisa dikatakan tak lebih dari dua benda. Makanan dan serbuk terbang.

Seberkas cahaya matahari mulai menampakkan diri, yang menjadikan pagi tambah lengkap dengan mekarnya beberapa bunga seperti Lily, Aster, dan Dandelion. Hermione, ya.. salah satu peri yang akan melakukan migrasinya ke Barat. Suara bereduk yang dari tadi ia buat adalah untuk persiapan. Timur adalah wilayahnya.

Hermione adalah peri bagian Timur. Peri Timur jumlahnya memang lebih banyak dari peri-peri bagian yang lain. Mungkin setengah dari peri yang ada di dunia bertempat tinggal di bagian Timur. Tapi beberapa peri yang bermigrasi berjumlah lebih dari 30-an saja.

Mimpi, gigi, hujan, salju, cahaya, hewan, tumbuhan, dan lain sebagainya adalah tugas para peri. Hermione adalah salah satu dari peri mimpi. Ia terpilih dan dipercaya untuk pergi ke wilayah Barat dan juga temanya Luna salah satu peri mimpi yang agak aneh dan bisa dikatakan sedikit gila tapi jenius. Tugas peri mimpi adalah memberikan mimpi-mimpi indah untuk anak-anak yang baik ketika sedang tidur. Dan jika mimpimu sedang buruk itu bukanlah salah peri mimpi melainkan, kau anak yang jahat.

"Kau sudah siap untuk terbang?". Tanya Luna pada Hermione, salah satu peri mimpi yang juga sahabat Hermione.

"Nektar, air,serbuk sudah. Aku siap". Jawabnya sambil memasukkan beberapa barang tersebut dalam kantung daunnya.

" Bagus, kita akan berkumpul dengan peri yang lain untuk bergegas ke Barat".

" Ayo".

Hermione dan Luna pergi keluar untuk memanggil burung hantu yang selalu mereka tunggangi kalau-kalau akan menempuh perjalanan jauh. Bukan berarti peri tidak bisa terbang, tapi mereka hanya tak ingin sayap mereka berlubang terkena terpaan angin kencang.

Semua peri yang telah terpilih berkumpul di bawah pohon-pohon bluberry. Mengalungkan kantung-kantung daun mereka ke leher burung hantu masing-masing. Setiap peri memiliki burung hantu. Jadi mereka akan menunggangi burung hantu itu sendiri, tetapi tetap dalam kelompok.

" Semoga kalian selamat, dan dalam keadaan yang cemerlang". Ratu kelompok peri Timur memberikan doa pada para peri yang akan pergi ke Barat. "Kalian siap?". Tanyanya.

Para peri mengangguk siap, lalu mereka terbang dengan menunggangi burung hantu mereka.

Selamat jalan! Sampai Jumpa lagi! itulah yang dikatakan peri-peri yang lain ketika peri yang terpilih pergi kearah Barat. Hermione tahu keadaannya sedikit tidak sehat bahka burung hantunya pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Hermione. Tetapi dia tetap semangat meskipun dalam kondisi yang tidak baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja Errol? Aku tahu kau agak sakit, tapi percayalah kita akan baik-baik saja sampai ke tujuan, oke?". Hermione mengacak bulu kepala Errol. Burung hantu itu hanya ber-uhu seperti mengatakan bahwa ia setuju dengan tuannya.

Mereka terus terbang kearah Barat, meskipun cuaca agak mendung, lalu tiba-tiba hujan. Mereka tak berteduh karena takut akan waktu yang tak akan cukup jika hanya dibuang untuk berteduh. Hermione mendekatkan burung hantunya ke Susan.

" Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau membunuh kita, ha?". Teriak Hermione ke Susan.

" Maaf, tapi ini memang keadaan awan yang sedari tadi hitam Hermione, bukannya kami para peri hujan yang menyuruhnya untuk turun, ini sudah diluar kekuasaan kami". Jawab Susan dengan hati-hati.

" Kau bisa membuatnya, tidak sederas ini? Aku kasian pada Errol."

" Tidak, tapi aku tahu solusi yang tepat untuk ini". Susan mengangguk pasti. Ia langsung menuju kedepan untuk memberi tahu peri hujan tentang pendapatnya. Dan pada akhirnya semua peri hujan setuju. Peri hujan terbang paling awal lalu menengok kebelakang untuk memberi tahu akan solusi Susan yang telah mereka sepakati kepada semua peri-peri yang lain.

" Dengarkan aku". Susan memulai. "Kita akan terbang merendah agar kami para peri hujan dapat berkomunikasi dengan tumbuhan. Kami akan menyuruh mereka meresapnya dengan cepat, lalu peri yang lain suruh burung hantu kalian agar terbang dengan cepat secara zig-zag, tetap kearah Barat, sehingga itu akan membuat sebuah angin yang kencang, dan membawa hujan ini kearah Utara maupun ke Selatan". Susan memberi arahan pada mereka.

" Sekarang!". teriak Ginny, salah satu peri hujan.

Enam peri hujan langsung turun, sangat rendah, hampir menyentuh rerumputan. Lalu mereka memberikan rerumputan itu taburan bubuk berwarna abu-abu.

Hermione tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah padang rumput. Ia juga melihat jalan beraspal ditengah padang rumput itu. Yang rutenya sama seperti yang dilaluinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan itu dengan terbang seperti yang disarankan Susan tadi.

"Ayo Errol, kau bisa!". Hermione menepuk bagian punggung Errol.

Hermione memang terbang paling belakang yang membuatnya ketinggalan jauh dengan teman-temannya. Ia menepuk sekali lagi punggung Errol. Ia memiringkan badannya sambila menarik tubuh Errol kekanan dan kekiri. Tapi yang terjadi Errol malah terbang terlalu menurun yang membuat Hermione khawatir akan keadaan Errol.

"Kau baik-baik saja, atau.. aaaahhhh…..!" Hermione berteriak ketika ia menabrak mobil yang bagasinya terbuka, dan membuatnya masuk kedalam bagasi tersebut. Ia tak sadarkan diri bersama dengan burung hantunya, yang telah tertutup oleh sebuah tas yang mungkin tak ada isinya. Karena terasa sangat empuk.

##**##

Seorang anak kecil mengambil sebuah boneka kelinci dari bagasi mobil lalu menutup bagasi itu kemudian masuk kedalam mobil yang Hermione dan Errol tak sengaja berada dalam bagasi mobil tersebut. Anak kecil itu menutup pintu mobil sambil cemberut.

" Emily, buka jas hujanmu. Kau sudah didalam mobil sayang". Kata seseorang yang suaranya terdengar keibuan. Itu adalah ibunya.

Emily melepaskannya lalu melingkarkan kedua tanganya pada boneka kelinci itu dan menempelkannya didada. Ia menoleh kearah jendela dan menatap kearah luar. Ia terdiam membisu. Tak mengatakan sepatah katapun seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

" Merepotkan". Ketus seorang laki-laki disamping Emily.

" Apa masalahmu Draco!". Celetuk Emily.

" Terserah, ayah bisakah kita jalan lagi..?"

Mobilnya pun berjalan. Emily berharap ia tetap berada dirumah kakeknya. Karena dia terlalu bosan berada dirumah. Sesuatu telah mengganjal hatinya, dan tiba-tiba air mengalir di pipi Emily. Tangisnya tak bersuara, tak seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Menangis dengan suara yang menggelegar dan keras sampai membuat telinga yang mendengar tangisanya berbunyi 'nging'

"Emmhh.. sedang menangis ya?". Ejek Draco.

Emily diam, dan tak menghiraukan kakaknya. Ia tetap memandang kearah luar, dan menyedot ingusnya.

"Emily, ada apa sayang?". Tanya ibunya.

Emily tetap diam.

" Emily, tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu, kau tak boleh mengabaikan pertanyaan ibumu". Ayahnya yang sedang menyetir mencoba menasehatinya.

" Aku tak mau kalian meninggalkanku lagi, aku bosan dirumah, lebih baik aku dirumah kakek". Jawabnya sambil terdengar sendu karena menangis.

" Kan ada kakakmu?". Ibunya tersenyum.

" Dia adalah kakak yang sangat menyebalkan sedunia". Emily mengecilkan nada suaranya, sehingga orang yang berada didalam tak mendengar apa yang sedang ia bicarakan.

" Apa? bisa kau ulangi…?". Draco menoleh kearah adiknya.

" Tidak". Jawabnya tak acuh

Hujan mulai reda. Tetapi sayangnya tak ada seorangpun yang tahu keberadaan Hermione yang sedang tak sadarkan diri bersama seekor burung hantu yang berada dalam bagasi mobil keluarga Malfoy itu. Bahkan teman-teman perinya.

" Kau lihat itu Emily?". Tanya ayahnya. "Segerombol burung hantu. Banyak juga, aku tak pernah melihatnya sebanyak itu, bergerombol pula… kau melihatnya sayang?".

" Ya.. yah, aku melihatnya.. mungkin jika itu burung yang berwarna merah muda yang selalu aku lihat di kebun binatang, itu akan lebih menarik". Jawab Emily sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum ketika ayahnya menengok sebentar untuk memastikan bahwa anaknya itu akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Kurang beberapa menit lagi kita akan sampai". Kata ibu Emily

"Iya, dan kalian akan meninggalkanku lagi?". Emily cemberut.

" Oh.. sayang, maafkan kami, inikan juga demi kau dan kakakmu juga. Hanya sekitar dua mingguan, tak lebih, ibu janji." Ibunya mencoba untuk menghibur.

" Itu yang selalu ibu katakan". Emily mempererat pelukan pada boneka kelincinya.

Ketika sudah berada didepan sebuah rumah yang mewah nan megah, keluarga Malfoy itu turun dari mobil. Narcissa, ibu Emily, membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia masuk dan menggeletakkan badanya disebuah sofa empuk disamping lampu duduk. Sedangkan Emily mencoba untuk membuka bagasi mobil untuk mengambil tasnya.

" Biar ayah yang membukanya". Ayah Emily mencoba untuk menolongnya.

" Terima kasih ayah". Emily tersenyum sambil mendongak untuk memandang wajah ayahnya.

Setelah membuka bagasi mobilnya, Lucius, ayah Emily, meninggalkan Emily sendiri untuk mengambil barang anak perempuannya itu. Emily mengambil tasnya yang kosong. Sebenarnya tas itu hanya berisi boneka kelincinya. Tapi Emily sudah mengambil boneka kesayanganya itu.

Ia terkejut ketika melihat seekor burung hantu yang terkapar dibawah tasnya yang ia ambil beberapa detik lalu, dan melihat seorang peri kecil mengenakan setelan baju berwarna merah yang sama terkaparnya dengan burung hantu disamping peri itu. Ya, Hermione.

Emily tidak menjerit ketika melihat kedua makhluk itu. Dia hanya membuka bibirnya sambil bersuara seperti orang yang sedang sesak nafas dan mencoba untuk mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Bibirnya membulat dan menjatuhkan tasnya yang kosong.

" Benda apa ini?". Emily mengambil Hermione dan melatakkannya di kedua tangan. " Punya sayap. Ini…. Seorang peri.. Tinkerbell. Aku menemukan Tinkerbell." Emily tersenyum, dan memasukkan Hermione dan Errol kedalam tasnya yang kosong.

Emily berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya, dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Pelan- pelan sayang". Ibunya memperingatkannya

" Tentu, bu". Jawab Emily senang

" Kenapa dengan anak itu? tadi sangat diam dan… dan…diam". Narcissa bertanya pada suaminya yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

Suaminya hanya mengangkat bahu yang bermaksud berkata ' mana kutahu?'

Emily masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Ia langsung naik kekasurnya dan membuka tas yang ia bawa. Mengeluarkan Errol dan Hermione. Tetapi ia mengabaikan burung hantu itu dan menadahkan Hermione di kedua tangannya lagi. " Kau tidak mati kan?". Ia menghembuskan nafas. " Kuharap begitu". Emily memasukkan Hermione ke rumah mainan Barbie-nya.

Lalu ia mengurus kandang untuk Errol si-burung hantu. Ia meletakkan Errol disebuah kardus besar, bekas sebuah boneka Teddy Bear yang ia punya. Ia memberikan sebuah jendela kecil lalu menutupnya kembali.

Tok tok tok.. seseorang telah mengetuk kamar Emily. " Hei.. ucapkan selamat tinggal pada ayah dan ibu, Emily?". Ternyata kakaknya, Draco.

" Tunggu sebentar…" Teriak Emily. "Cepatlah bangun dan kuharap kalian bisa menjadi temanku selama ayah dan ibu pergi". Suaranya lirih. Ia membungkuk untuk melihat keadaan Hermione dan Errol.

Emily menutup pintu kamarnya lalu berlari menuju kadepan. Ia melihat ibunya yang sedang sibuk menata dokumen – dokumen penting dan memasukkan kedalam sebuah map berwarna coklat. Ayahnya memasukkan sebuah koper kedalam mobil lalu menghampiri Emily.

" Kami tak akan lebih dari dua minggu, ayah janji". Ayahnya mengeluarkan kelingking tangan kanannya, sambil tersenyum. Emily membalas senyuman ayahnya dan melingkarkan jari kelingking mungilnya ke kelingking ayahnya, lalu mengangguk.

Lucius menghampiri istrinya dan melihat ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Sudah jam empat sore Cissy, bagaimana, semua sudah siap?". Tanyanya kepada Narcissa.

" Kuharap mereka menyukai ide-ide mu ini, dan semua akan berjalan dengan lancar. Oke semua siap." Jawab Narcissa sambil memasukkan map berisi dokumen itu kedalam mobil. Lalu menghampiri anaknya.

Emily dan Draco bersebelahan. Ibunya menghampiri Emily.

" Emily, ibu janji tak-"

"Tak lebih dua minggu, ibu dan ayah akan ke Paris selama tak lebih dua minggu" Emily memotong pembicaraan ibunya. Ibunya tersenyum.

" Anak pintar, patuhi apa kata kakakmu, jangan nakal, dan jadilah anak baik" ibunya mencium bagian ubun-ubunnya. Emily hanya mengangguk.

" Dan kau, Draco, jaga adikmu baik-baik. Jangan sampai membuat dia sedih ataupun menangis. Lindungi dia". Ibunya berpesan

" Aku tahu, bu. Kurasa dia juga mengerti tentang hal itu, benar kan anak sok tua?". Draco menyenggol pundak Emily, yang membuat Emily merengek.

" Draco..!" seru ibunya, sambil memukul lengan Draco.

" Ya bu, pasti". Jawabnya sambil tertawa

Lucius masuk ke dalam mobil yang disusul oleh Narcissa. Lucius memutar kunci mobil, yang otomatis mesin mobil itu berderu. Narcissa membuka kaca jendela mobilnya lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya kearah kedua anaknya. " Kami mencintai kalian!". Serunya. Kedua anaknya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Mobil itu melaju. Lucius menyalakan klakson mobilnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

" da..da.." seru Emily

Mobil itu mulai menjauh dan menjauh. Tapi Draco dan Emily masih tetap mengamatinya. Kemudian terdiam memandangi jalanan yang sepi. Emily dan Draco menghembuskan nafas bersamaan.

"Hhhmmff ….."

Emily menengok sedikit mendongak untuk melihat kakaknya. Draco juga menengok sedikit melihat kebawah, untuk melihat adiknya.

" Apa?". Tanya Draco pada adiknya yang sedang melihatnya dengan wajah yang sangat masam.

" Bukan apa- apa". Jawab Emily singkat

" Lalu apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo masuk".

Draco masuk kedalam rumahnya diikuti dengan Emily. Draco langsung menuju ruang TV, dan menyalakan TV-nya.

" Sudah kuduga, temanmu hanyalah TV" ketus Emily. Dan langsung menuju kekamarmya.

##**##

Hermione terbangun, ia memegangi kepalanya sambil beraduh. Kepalanya terasa masih pusing untuk memikirkan dimana sebenarnya ini?. Hermione duduk dengan meluruskan kakinya, lalu memegangi bagian lututnya.

Rasa sakit pada kepala dan lututnya merangsang sampai-sampai ia tak dapat menggerakkan bagian lehernya. Hermione mencoba untuk berdiri lalu meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. Perlahan ia menggerakkan lehernya kekanan dan kakiri, kedepan dan kebelakanga, memutar tangannya kesamping bak seorang pesenam ahli.

Kemudian ia memandangi sekelilingnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa ia tidur disebuah kasur di dalam sebuah kamar. Dan tinggal di sebuah rumah. Yang semua berwarna merah muda. Hermione keluar dari kamar itu, lalu melihat kursi-kursi yang terjajar rapi disebelah lemari. Hermione membuka lemari itu dan tak menyangka bahwa isi lemari itu adalah pakaian-pakaian yang sangat _fashionable_ dan sangat apik.

Ketika mencoba untuk mengambil sebuah baju berwarna merah terang di dalam lemari itu, Hermione mendengar sebuah deret pintu terbuka, yang pertama ia kira adalah pemilik rumah itu. Tapi ternyata, bagian atap rumah tiba-tiba terangkat, dan membuat Hermione terkejut dan langsung masuk kedalam lemari itu untuk bersembunyi.

" Tinkerbell.. kau dimana? Kenapa kau menghilang? Ayolah aku tak kan menyakitimu". Suaranya terdengar seperti anak kecil yang membuat Hermione tak takut untuk mencoba keluar.

Akhirnya Hermione keluar dan terbang menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Kau benar- benar nyata, kau ada, maksudku kau Tinkerbell!". Seru anak kecil itu.

" Siapa Tinkerbell?". Tanya Hermione pada anak kecil itu.

"Kau bisa bicara?"

" Tentu saja'. Jawab Hermione lantang.

"Kau peri kan?". Tanya anak kecil itu lagi.

"Ya, tapi aku bukan Tinkerbell,". Hermione mencoba memberi tahu anak itu. Anak kecil itu antusias sekali. Yang membuat Hermione berpikir bahwa tahu banyak tentang peri. "Tunggu dulu, kau anak Hawa maksudku manusia?"

"Ya, aku manusia, dan ibuku bukan Hawa"

"Maaf, aku Hermione"

" Benarkah? Namaku Emily.. Emily Malfoy, aku yang membawamu kemari, kerumahku. Tepatnya kamarku". Emily memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hermione. Mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada Hermione. " Kau, Hermione siapa?".

" Hermione Granger, peri mimpi". Hermione memegang jari telunjuk Emily dengan kedua tangannya. "Jadi, Emily, bisa kau ceritakan padaku, bagaimana aku sampai disini?".

Emily menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi pada Hermione. Mulai dari menemukannya dibagasi mobil keluarganya, sampai menaruhnya dirumah boneka Barbie-nya. Dan pada saat itu Hermione mulai mengingat semua yang terjadi. Ia terjatuh kedalam sebuah bagasi mobil yang sedang terbuka. Bersama dengan Errol.

" Jadi apa kau melihat gerombolan burung hantu?". Tanya Hermione.

" Ya, ketika aku sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang, ayahku memberi tahuku tentang adanya segerombolan burung hantu yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, sangat banyak". Jelas Emily.

" Kau melihat Errol, maksudku burung hantu yang bersamaku".

" Oh.. namanya Errol, aku menaruhnya disebuah kardus besar yang terpakai, tapi aku sudak melubanginya". Emily mengambil kardus itu disamping meja belajarnya dan mengambil Errol.

" Ya ampun, kasihan sekali dia". Hermione tercekat melihat Errol yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Hermione mengambil kantung yang ada di leher Errol, dan mengambil beberapa nektar untuk dimakannya sendiri dan diberikan pada Errol. " Kau bisa membantuku, memberikan setetes nektar untuknya?".

" Tentu. Hanya setetes?". Emily masukkan jari kelingkingnya kedalam toples daun yang Hermione buat sebelum keberangkatanya menuju ke- Barat.

"Ya, itu cukup untuk membuatnya sadar".

Akhirnya Errol sadar yang membuat Hermione dan Emily lega melihatnya. Hermione menyuruh Emily untuk melepaskan Errol beberapa jam untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Emily membuka jendela kamarnya, lalu Errol langsung terbang menuju luar dan berputar-putar beterbangan.

Hermione menceritakan semua apa yang telah terjadi padanya, keberangkatanya ke- Barat sampai terjebaknya ia di bagasi mobil keluarga Emily. Emily mendengarkan cerita Hermione dengan saksama, mendengarkan sambil melongo.

Hermione tak lupa menceritakan teman-teman sebangsa perinya. Tugas-tugas yang di emban peri untuk mengatur semuanya.

" Kau sangat cantik ya, Hermione.. oh ya aku belum tahu berapa umurmu?". Emily berkata sambil mengambil buku ceritanya tentang peri.

" Terima kasih, kau juga. aku berumur emhh.. 118 tahun". Jawab Hermione.

" Wow hebat, tapi kau tak kelihatan tua?". Emily penasaran.

" Jika dalam umur manusia umurku masih 18 tahun. Kau tahu? Aku bisa berubah menjadi seorang manusia, tapi hanya sementara, hanya jika tak ada matahari yang sedang bersinar, maksudku, pada malam hari, bagaimana denganmu?".

" Kakakku juga berumur 18 tahun. Kalau aku masih 9 tahun. Setengah dari umur kakakku". Emily meletakkan buku cerita perinya, dan mengambil dua permen coklat loli. " Kau mau ini?". Ia memberikannya pada Hermione yang sebenarnya mengangkatnyapun tak kuat. " Aku ingin lihat bagaimana kau berubah menjadi manusia". Emily mengambil dua buku tebal dan menjepitkan loli itu diantara buku-buku tebal, lalu mengupaskan lolinya untuk Hermione. " Naiklah".

" Terima kasih. Oh tentu kau akan melihatnya, tapi tidak sekarang, aku lelah dan ingin tidur". Hermione tahu bahwa jawaban itu akan membuat teman barunya itu kecewa, tapi apa boleh buat?

"Mmmhh..". Emily mengangguk. " Tak apa, kau perlu istirahat, kau tak akan menghabiskan lolimu itu kan?".

" Ya, mungkin." Hermione tertawa.

##**##

Luna menelusuri satu persatu peri yang sedang menunggangi burung hantu. Ia tak melihat Hermione sama sekali. Luna mencoba bertanya pada semua teman perinya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang melihat Hermione sama sekali.

Luna mengira bahwa, Hermione mungkin masih ada di belakang. Tapi ketika ia memperlambat gerakan burung hantunya saat terbang, Luna tak menemukan sahabatnya itu, malah ia tertinggal jauh dengan teman-temannya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk memberi tahu kepada semua peri tentang ini setelah sampai di kerajaan peri kelompok Barat.

##**##

" Jadi Hermione, bisakah kau memberikan aku sebuah mimpi yang indah dan tak akan terlupakan, aku ingin menjadi temanmu, menjadi seorang peri mimpi sepertimu, mungkin menyenangkan". Emily meminta permintaannya kepada Hermione.

" Baiklah, akan kulakukan saat kau tertidur nanti, tetapi kuharap kau tahu bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi". Hermione mengabulkan permintaan Emily.

" Ya, beres. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kau pernah dengar tidak tentang peri gigi?".

"Emmhh.. iya aku tahu tentang peri gigi, namanya Fleur, Fleur Delacour. Dia temanku, tapi kami tak satu wilayah, dia ada di belahan Selatan, sedangkan aku di Timur ". Hermione menjawab sambil mengingat-ingat.

" Aku tahu dia nyata, dan aku percaya itu. Bisa kau ceritakan tentang semua teman-temanmu, tidak? ". Emily memohon.

" Iya, jika untukmu." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum manis pada Emily.

Hermione menceritakan semua tentang kehidupannya sebagai peri, bagaiman ia membuat semua anak percaya bahwa peri itu ada, sampai suatu hal buruk menimpanya. Ia juga menceritakan tentang semua teman-temannya, tugas-tugas yang mereka emban, sampai kesulitan apa yang dihadapi peri selama membantu kehidupan manusia di bumi.

Terkadang ia juga membuat suatu lelucon dengan gerakan-gerakan yang sangat lucu yang membuat Emily tertawa. Emily terlihat sangat bahagia ketika Hermione datang hari itu juga.

" Kau tak akan pulang kan? Aku senang kau ada disini". Emily berkata lirih

" Tidak saat ini Emily, aku tahu aku harus pergi ke kerajaan peri wilayah Barat, tapi kau mengingatkan ku pada temanku, Luna, meskipun dia sangat aneh. Baiklah sebaiknya sekarang kau tidur, aku juga ingin beristirahat".

Emily menengok jam kecil dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya. " Masih jam delapan malam, tapi ya.. aku juga lelah. Kau tak lupa kan, untuk-"

" Iya, tenang saja. Aku akan melakukannya, sekarang berbaringlah, tariklah selimut tidurmu, dam coba pejamkan matamu". Hermione mengambil segenggam serbuk berwarna emas dan menunjukkannya pada Emily.

" Selamat malam, peri kecilku" Emily mematikan lampu tidurnya, dan menuruti saran Hermione. Lalu Hermione perlahan menaburkan serbuk keemasan itu di sekujur tubuh Emily dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Selamat malam juga, teman baruku." Hermione terbang dan menuju kerumah mainan Barbie Emily dan berbaring disebuah kasur yang ia tiduri tadi. Ketika ia menutup pintu kamar mainan Barbie itu ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamar Emily, yang membuat Hermione kaget dan langsung menyelimuti badannya dengan selimut.

" Sudah tidur, ya…. Padahal kau belum makan malam, tak apa mungkin kau kecapaian, selamat malam". Suara lelaki yang didengarnya membuatnya bertanya, siapa lelaki itu, tapi tak mungkin Hermione keluar untuk melihatnya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tak menghiaraukannya.

Malam itu, Hermione memikirkan semua tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia tak mungkin akan meninggalkannya, karena satu hal, ia dianggap Emily sebagai teman barunya, meninggalkannya bukanlah cara yang baik untuk dilakukannya agar dapat kembali menjalankan misi dan tugasnya sebagai peri mimpi.

Kegelisahan tak bisa membuatnya tidur dalam ketenangan. Membuatnya selalu memikirkan masalahnya berulang-ulang kali. Ia masih tak mendapatkan solusi yang tepat untuk ini. Suara berdebum yang dihasilkan karena terus berguling diatas kasur empuk miniatur itu, yang mungkin hanya bisa didengar semut dan dirinya sendiri membuatnya merasa benar-benar tak nyaman sama sekali.

Selama mungkin sekitar dua jam, Hermione hanya bisa menyaksikan dirinya bingung setengah mati, karena gadis cilik berumur Sembilan tahun itu. Emily. Lelah yang ia sedari tadi rasakan berganti dengan sesuatu yang sangat gelap menyelimuti hatinya.

Hermione memutuskan untuk pergi keluar untuk memanggil Errol, yang mungkin sudah punya rumah baru diluar sana, dan yang kedua, jika ia tak menemukan Errol mungkin ia akan bertransformasi menjadi manusia untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di kegelapan malam.

Rencananya, benar, yang kedua. Ia tak menemukan Errol meski menggunakan telepati. Hermione mengambil serbuk emasnya yang ia campur dengan dedaunan yang ia temukan disekitar. Kemudian menaburkan serbuk dan dedaunan itu ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Alhasil, perlahan-lahan sayap tipisnya menyusut kedalam dan Hermione pun berubah menjadi seorang manusia. Benar umurnya sekitar delapan belas tahunan. Dan yang aneh, bagaimana ia mendapatkan baju yang ia pakai sekarang. Bajunya tak lagi berwarna merah. Sekarang ia mengenakan baju berwarna biru keabu-abuan, celana jeans berwarna biru tua, dengan syal yang menutup bagian lehernya, lengkap dengan sepatunya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri jalan beraspal yang ia tak tahu kemana sebenarnya jalan ini bertuju. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celanya jeans-nya. " Dingin benar malam ini". Suara yang ia ucapkan itu menimbulkan uap yang berkepul didepan mulutnya. Ya.. memang dingin malam ini.

Ia sadari bahwa, ia mendengarkan seekor burung. Burung hantu. Benar, itu Errol. Uhunya terdengar jelas ditelinga Hermione. Errol bertengger disamping kiri pundak Hermione. Yang membuat Hermione tersenyum saat menengok kearahnya.

" Tidak sekarang, ya.. ya.. kau benar kita harus ke barat dan menuntaskan misi. Tapi Errol, kau tak lihat bagaimana gadis cilik itu sangat senang akan kedatanganku, kau lapar tidak?". Hermione membelai sedikit bulu sayapnya. Seperti biasa suara Errol seperti mengatakan 'who?'

##**##

**Bersambung**

**A/N : **terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fict ini. Saya harap teman-teman meninggalkan beberapa kritikkan dan saran yang dapat membuahkan motivasi saya melanjutkan fict ini. So..review ya..


	2. Two World Collide Chapter 2

**Two World Collide**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling ( saya hanya punya Emily Malfoy)**

**Warning: don't like don't read, kesamaan cerita bukan unsur yang disengaja, typo(s), gaje, aneh, mungkin juga OOC.**

**Happy Reading**

Tak terasa tubuh Hermione berubah menjadi seorang peri lagi. mengenakan baju setelan merah lagi. Yang ia ingat hanya ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk di halte. Dan sekarang ia sudah ada diatas punggung Errol. Terbang.

Errol membawanya kerumah Emily, yang sudah terlihat jelas bahwa jendela samping kamarnya sudah terbuka. Errol masuk melalui celah itu dan menyuruh Hermione untuk masuk kedalam rumah mainan Emily.

Hermione masuk dengan keadaan yang kacau. Yang memang terlihat bahwa ia sangat benar-benar lelah. Baru saja ia terlentang di kasur miniatur, tiba-tiba atap rumah mainan itu terbuka.

"Boo.., kau sudah bangun" . Emily mengagetkanya.

Yang benar saja, Hermione terjingkat sampai jatuh dari kasur. Ia mencoba berdiri. "Oh.. demi peri kematian, kau mengagetkanku".

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa.. bahwa..". Emily membuat Hermione penasaran.

" Bahwa?". Tanyanya balik

"Bahwa-". Suaranya tiba-tiba mengecil seperti bisikan, dan menaruh kedua tangannya dibagian pipinya secara tegak, mendekatkan wajahnya ke rumah-rumahan itu. " Terimakasih, mimpinya".

" Oh.. itu memang tugasku, membuatmu senang dan percaya bahwa peri itu ada". Suaranya terdengar tenang, setenang air dalam bendungan. Hermione tersenyum simpul.

Emily membalas senyumannya. Lalu menadahkan Hermione di kedua tanganya, Kemudian membawanya ke kasur tidurnya. Hermione terhuyung pelan. Yang menjadikanya sedikit pusing.

" Malam ini kau akan menunjukan kekuatanmu padaku, benarkan?". Emily memberi kerjapan mata secara cepat dan berulang-ulang.

" Iya.. malam ini. Jadi kau hanya harus menunggu. Emmhh.. kau tak pergi untuk sekolah?". Jawabnya.

" Tunggu, kau tak tahu ini liburan musim dingin, kata pembawa acara berita di TV yang Draco tonton, besok akan mulai turun salju." Jelas Emily.

" Oh.." Membulat bibir Hermione." Benar saja malam sangat dingin. Oh iya siapa yang kau sebut tadi?".

" Kakakku, namanya Draco bukanya aku sudah menceritakannya padamu?".

"Benarkah? Mh.. mungkin aku lupa".

" Jadi beritahu aku akan main apakah kita hari ini, tapi kita kan bermain setelah sarapan pagi, oke?"

" Bercerita lagi mungkin, atau apalah terserah kau". Katanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terbuka dan menyejajarkan dengan pundaknya.

##**##

Setelah sarapan pagi, kenyang membuat Emily tak tahan akan isi perutnya yang mulai membulat. Jadi ia putuskan untuk pergi kekamarnya untuk tidur, ya.. hanya tidur. Perasaan yang saat ini ia rasakan hanyalah sepucuk rindu pada orangtuanya yang tak pernah ia rasakan belakangan ini kebersamaan yang selalu dirasaakan teman-teman disekolah.

Cukup merasa heran bahwa temannya ditempat yang tak kan ia katakan sebagai rumah ini hanyalah seorang peri mimpi yang tak tahu asal dari mana si peri itu sendiri. Disini meskipun ada kakaknya ia tak pernah merasa bahwa ada orang. Sendiri merupakan hal biasa yang ia rasakan.

"Mau main?", Kemunculan Emily membuatnya langsung berdiri dari singgah sana yang Emily berikan padanya.

" Tidak dulu", Emily mengelus perutnya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya yang bahkan sangat terlihat bahwa kemalasan melanda diri Emily.

"Baiklah". Hermione terbang menuju Emily yang sudah berbaring dengan apik di ranjang empuk. Seketika Hermione duduk bersila didekat boneka kelinci Emily. Rasa penasarannya membuat Hermione menatap baik-baik anak kecil itu. Diam dan mengatupkan giginya rapat-rapat.

Bercerita adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat apa yang sedang dilakukan Hermione terlihat baik. Karena peri mimpi, ia sangat pandai dalam bercerita. Emily hanya mendengar cerita Hermione dengan baik sambil tersenyum kecil, yang kadang tawa riang menghiasi wajah manisnya karena cerita mungil yang Hermione rangkai.

"Kau tahu Hermione? Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Ke kota mungkin? Kau mau?". Emily mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya.

"Ya, mungkin menyenangkan, tapi tak mungkinkan kau jalan-jalan dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak lebih dari lima belas senti, bisa terbang, dan punya sayap pula. Aku bisa menuruti keinginanmu tapi hanya pada malam hari, bagaimana?" Hermione mencoba menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang dirinya.

Emily hanya mengangguk paham sambil mengangkat ibu jari kedua tangannya. Seperti halnya yang mereka lakukan beberapa hari ini berguarau dan membuat sedikit lelucon membuat Emily tertawa hingga akhir batas yang menjadikan Hermione melakukan hal yang sama.

Emily bangun dari ranjangnya dan menujukkan beberapa benda kecil ke Hermione. Ia mengambil sebuah boneka kelinci disamping ranjangnya, mengambil boneka koala dan panda dilemari, dan sebongkah batu berlukiskan wajah yang sebenarnya akupun tak tahu itu wajah atau bukan.

"Kuperkenalkan padamu, ini Bunny, Sally,dan Poomy, juga batu ini temanku juga Rocky. Mereka temanku pada acara yang setiap hari kuselenggarakan yaitu pesta minum teh, kau mau ikut, kalau tidak tak masalah?"

"Emmhh.. aku tak akan ikut"

"Oh ayolah itu benar-benar masalah, percayalah padaku aku berbohong" Emily memohon.

"Baiklah gadis kecil, yang pandai berbohong"

"Hei! Aku tak pandai berbohong, hanya sering."

Hermione tersenyum melihat anak kecil itu, sambil mengatakan dalam hatinya 'betapa malang nasib gadis ini, temanya adalah batu?'

Pesta tehnya sangat mengesankan, bercerita tentang teh nektar yang Hermione dan teman-teman seper-perinya buat, mimpi yang ia berika pada anak yang terobsesi sekali dengan kelinci yang tawa Emily selalu menghiasi tiap Hermione membuka mulut untuk .. tawa mereka menggelegar, yang membuat Draco didepan TV penasaran apa yang dilakukan adiknya dikamar.

Draco berdiri dari kenyamanan yang ia buat di sofa, dan mulai menaiki satu demi satu tangga menuju kamar adiknya itu. Dan.. boo

" Siapa yang kau ajak bicara? Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih?" Draco mencoba menanyai adiknya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa, karena aku ingin tertawa, aku sedang bermain dan jangan pernah ganggu aku." Jawabnya lantang

"Bohong"

"Oh.. tidak, aku sudah mengatakan padanya tadi bahwa aku tak pandai berbohong, apakah aku harus mengatakan dialog yang sama pada orang yang berbeda?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'nya'?

Emily mencari alasan yang tepat karena salah perucapan. "Emmhh... eh.. anu..e.. Bunny" katanya sambil tersenyum manis pada kakaknya.

"Kau yakin?" Draco memicingkan kedua matanya.

" Ya.. benar-benar yakin." Tukasnya.

Hermione mencoba keluar dari persembunyiaannya, ketika Draco perlahan menutup pintu kamar Emily. Dan ia terdiam sambil mengingat kembali orang telah menutup pintu itu. Cukup lama. Tak henti. Jika tak Emily memberi peringatan 'tak apa, dia telah pergi, kau boleh keluar'.

##**##

Malam sunyi, keheningan, tanpa suara membuat seberkas cahaya yang tampak akan menghilang tak kembali dan seolah rasa dingin akan selamanya ada. Malam buta itu tak akan buta selamanya karena lampu cantik bergantung di langit-langit rumah megah yang sangat menawan, dengan hiasan kecil yang sangat indah. Gadis kecil itu mencari kehangatan dari kelinci yang tersenyum lebar dipelukkannya. Semua memori yang telah larut ia simpan bersama sahabat barunya membuat hati dan perasaannya menjadi bahagia kembali.

Hermione yang kali ini telah berjanji untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan ke kota. Merogoh ke kantung saku celana merahnya lalu menaburkan sedikit serbuk berwarna keperakan itu.

"Reaksinya akan muncul lima menit lagi, mungkin kau bisa membuka jendelamu agar aku bisa keluar, kutunggu kau di-?"

"Di taman komplek, tunggu aku disana"

"Oke"

Hermione terbang keluar melalui jendela kamar Emily. Setelah merasakan kehangatan yang diciptakan diruang kamar milik Emily yang baru saja ia rasakan, tubuh mungil peri-nya merasakan angin dingin dan kencang yang menusuk, membuatnya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan meniupnya secara bersamaan. Hanya butuh dua menit untuk terbang, sampailah ia ditaman dan menunggu reaksi dari serbuknya. Hermione hanya perlu memejamkan mata, memikirkan kain apa yang cocok untuk membalut tubuhnya, dan ya..

Jaket bulu halus berwarna coklat keabuan dan celana jeans yang warnanya berpadu dengan syal lengkap dengan penutup kepala. "Cukup bagus". Hermione duduk pada bangku taman yang telah tersedia menunggu teman kecilnya datang.

Pada waktu yang bersamaan, Emily mempersiapkan beberapa perlengkapanya, baju tebal, celan panjang penutup kepala dan sepatu. Memakainya perlahan dengan hati-hati lalu keluar menuju pintu depan.

"Mau kemana kau? Kenapa kau memakai baju tebal? Dengan siapa kau pergi? Dan apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanya kakaknya cepat sambil mengunyah permen karet.

"Pergi dari sini, pergi dari sini, dengan seseorang, pergi dari sini, jelas da.." jawabnya cepat dengan tersenyum menyebalkan sambil melambaikan tangan kananya.

"Hei.. apa kata ibu jika anak sok tua ini pergi dari kandangnya dan menghilang, aku akan mengantarmu.."

"Apakah aku memintamu? Apakah aku mengajakmu? Memangnya kau peduli padaku? Dan apa penyebab kau tiba-tiba jadi peduli?"

"Tidak, tidak, ya, permen karet"

Emily terdiam, mungkin saja Hermione akan meninggalkannya, atau tiba-tiba berubah jadi peri lagi. Jadi..

"Baiklah, tapi tidak dengan mobilmu itu, jika mau kau harus jalan kaki, hanya ditaman komplek".

"Memangnya kau mau kemana sih, kenapa dengan mobilku?"

"Kekota, mobilmu bau"

Kakaknya itu hanya menggeleng dan mengambil jaketnya. Mengambil permen karetnya dengan kertas lalu membuangnya. Dan mulai membuka bungkus permen karet barunya. Ia menggandeng adiknya itu untuk pergi keluar, lalu mengunci pintu rumah dengan hati-hati.

Emily berjalan dengan menarik dan berjingkit sedikit sambil bersenandung kecil. Draco berjalan dengan langkah besar mengikuti adiknya.

"_Taffy was a Welshman, Taffy was a thief; Taffy came to my house, And stole a piece of beef.. I went to Taffy's house, Taffy was not home; Taffy came to my house, And stole a marrow bone..Taffy-"_

"Diam bebek kecil, suaramu sumbang" dengan muka yang datar, kakaknya itu memberikan sedikit cacian yang melekit, namun sederhana.

"Memangnya kenapa? _Taffy _kan tak marah padaku?" sambil berjalan mendahului kakaknya ia cemberut sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu,"

"_Taffy _akan datang kerumah dan.. dan-" Draco diam sejenak sampai adiknya mendongak untuk mencoba melihatnya. "dan memberikanku permen karet"

"Tidak lucu! Ngomong-ngomong, _Taffy _siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-sipa"

Perlahan tapi pasti memang hanya sekitar empat ratus meter dari rumahnya. Taman indah dengan tumbuhan pagar yang dibentuk sedemikian rupa menyerupai air mancur yang tinggi nan menakjupkan. Bunga yang kini telah diselimuti salju tipis yang hanya menguncup tak menampakkan kecantikannya.

Emily belari menuju seseorang yang telah duduk sendiri dibangku taman itu. Dengan senyum lebar ia tahu bahwa yang sedang duduk itu adalah sahabat barunya. Mengaggumkan, Hermione telah berubah menjadi seorang manusia, ya seutuhnya..

Pengakuan atas dasar yang ia katakan pada sahabat barunya membuatnya tahu akan arti penting menepati janji dan mengingkari. Memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang bagaimana yang akan ia dengar dari manusia-manusia yang akan bertemu denganya malam ini. Hal-hal aneh mulai muncul di otak Hermione, mulai dari kata sapaan yang tepat, topik apa yang akan ia bicarakan nanti, ataukah mau kemana sebenarnya ia.

"Maaf membuatmu datang sendirian, Emily". Hermione mengatakannya dengan penuh ekspresi penyesalan.

"Tidak juga," Jawab gadis cilik itu "Kakakku ikut, ya.. aku tak boleh membantah, ini pesan ibu".

Hermione berdiri sambil menggandeng tangan Emily, memperhatikan dengan lebih saksama siapa yang sebenarnya berjalan mendekat dibelakang Emily. Rasa takjub yang mungkin tak ia sadari –dulu mungkin – tadi, matanya bertemu hingga dia sadar ada Emily disampingnya. Emily menghampiri kakaknya lalu,

"Draco-ku sayang ini Hermione temanku"

Belum sempat ia memperkenalkan Hermione dengan jelas, Draco menarik tangannya dan mendekatkan adiknya.

"Kau yakin ini teman-mu? Dia seumuranku" suaranya tak lebih keras dari bisikan.

"Aku tahu dia dengan baik, dia benar-benar temanku, berani sumpah deh, memangnya kenapa lagi?"

Hermione hanya diam sambil menunduk kecil dan mencoba untuk tersenyum pada Draco.

##**##

Seberkas cahaya mengkilap berwarna-warni mulai terlihat dengan jelas. Kebisingan dan keramaian mulai memekakkan telinga. Anak kecil berlari, anak remaja menyanyi dipinggiran, bahkan lansia yang jalan-jalan kau akan menemukannya disana. Beberapa toko dan restoran buka, dan yakinlah bahwa keramaiannya tak seperti yang biasa.

Kota memang ramai malam ini karena malam minggu pertama dalam musim dingin saat ini. Hanya seorang anak kecil dengan diapit dua orang dewasa –ya..begitulah– sedang menuju sebuah kedai kecil.

"_Milk-shake, _satu untukku, kau Hermione..?" Emily bertanya pada Hermione yang sedang menunduk dan berfikir ini membosankan.

"Mmh.. menunya apa..?" Hermione menjawab.

"Ada teh, kopi, _latte,_ _milk-shake_, beberapa jus, soft drink, dan minuman diet coke, kau pilih apa?" Draco mencoba menjelaskan.

"Baiklah_, latte_ mungkin" jawabnya, karena ia pernah mencoba _milk-shake_ yang menurut Hermione rasanya memualkan dan tak lebih enak dari nektar, kopi yang membuatnya sedikit merasa pahit di tenggorokan, dan minuman diet coke yang Hermione tak pernah menyukai wadah sajiannya.

"Satu _milk-shake_, dan dua _latte_." Draco memesan pada pelayan kedai.

Tak seorangpun tahu Emily hanya diam dan memandangi hermione dengan heran sambil duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan. Selama pesanan belum datang. Ia tersenyum berkedip melihat teman barunya yang menawan.

"Pesanan anda tuan," si pelayan memberikan pesanannya.

"Oh.. terimakasih". Draco mengambil pesanannya dan memberikan pada Emily _milk-shake_ nya dan _latte_ pada Hermione.

##**##

Hal-hal aneh yang kini mulai terjadi didalam hari peri kecil yang sebenarnya telah berumur seratusan itu. Hermione hanya menunduk sambil merasakan bagaiman kehangatan yang diberikan latte itu padanya. Jika hal yang pernah terjadi padanya adalah suatu hal yan sepele, mungkin Hermione bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik. Tapi kali ini dia hanya bisa berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri dan bertanya apa yang telah ia rasakan kali ini. Membuat dirinya benar-benar sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa degupan yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah cinta.

Penuh warna dengan suara kecil yang diberikan Emily untuk Hermione. Sekarang bahkan Emily membuat Hermione tak terbiasa dengannya, beda dengan halnya saat-saat dirumah gadis cilik itu. Hermione lebih suka mengatakan 'ya' dan 'tidak' atau hanya berdehem. Pertanyaan Emily mengenai semua yang baru dilihat Hermione dikota, membuat Hermione tidak terbiasa.

"Kau pernah membuat sebuah rangkaian bungan sebelumnya?" tanya Emily dengan sedikit penasaran.

"Tidak" Hermione menggeleng perlahan dengan jawaban yang amat singkat itu.

"Mmh.. begitu ya." Emily berhenti sejenak, memandangi sebuah palang yang berputar dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip diujung-ujungnya. "aku pernah naik bianglala, lalu ketika aku sudah berada diatas aku takut setengah mati, lalu aku mulai muntah". Tawanya kecil, tapi pasti "Benarkan Draco? Dan... Hay!" setelah dia memandang kakaknya yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya membuat suatu kejutan yaitu teman sepermainannya sedang berjalan menuju Emily. Dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Emily, kau sendir-, tidak. Jelas-jelas kau tidak sendiri. Kau tak akan percaya ini, sesuatu yang kuinginkan telah ada di taman anak disebelah utara itu? Kau lihat,"

"Benarkah, tapi aku tak akan meninggalkan mereka disini 'kan, Rose?" Emily menunjuk kedua orang dewasa yang tengah duduk tenang itu.

"Tentu kau akan, mereka tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk, umurnya maksimal dua belas tahun" kata Rose.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu, Tapi.." Dia menoleh pada Hermione.

"Tak apa selagi kau senang" Hermione tersenyum.

"Dan kau, aku titip temanku dulu, jaga dia baik-baik"

"Kutunggu kau disini bebek kecil,"

Lalu kedua bebek kecil itu pergi menyeberang dan mendapatkan hal yang tak pernah mereka dapat sebelumnya. Itu yang bisa kulihat.

Setelah semuanya sunyi senyap tak ada lagi suara kecil yang banyak menghiasi lingkungan itu sebelumnya. Tak ada lagi Emily yang senan tiasa mengoceh hampir tak berjeda. Dan hanya ada dua orang yang duduk itu dengan keadaan membisu.

"Kau tak akan diam saja kan sampai adikku kembali?" Draco memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Hermione menoleh perlahan ke pemuda itu. "Oh.. maaf membuatmu merasa bosan tuan Malfoy tapi aku hanya-.."

"Tuan?" Draco tertawa geli. "Panggil saja Draco, Hermione"

"Mh.. ya, maaf membuatmu bosan Draco tapi aku hanya tak terlalu dekat denganmu, dan itu akan menjaga kesopanan sedikit dengan orang yang tak terlalu aku kenal."

"Tenang saja, itu tak berlaku untukku"

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" Draco mencoba duduk mendekati Hermione.

"Seperti halnya diriku, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku lebih dekat denganmu" Jawabnya.

"Lebih dekat? Kau bukan penduduk dari sini. Logatmu aneh, dan cara bicaramu tak biasa." Draco mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau orang Rusia ya?"

"Rusia? Ya, maksudku aku Rusia."

"Begitu ya? Jadi perkiraanku benar?"

"Ya.. kau benar" Hermione tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

"Tapi, bahasamu cukup bagus" Draco membalas senyumannya.

Senyuman yang terbalaskan adalah hal yang biasa. Pintu-pintu yang tertutup dengan adanya perasaan peri terhadap manusia kini terbuka. Hermione tak pernah menjadi seperti ini sebelumnya. Hermione hanya terdiam memandang langit malam. Ketika matanya terpejam untuk beberapa lama, suara lembut seorang pemuda terdengar lagi ditelinganya. Sesanggup apapun ia untuk tetap dalam posisinya. Ia tak akn bisa hanya terdiam dengan memandangi langit tanpa menoleh sekalipun. Seandainya sesuatu yang ia rasakan ini dapat membuat hatinya menjadi tak sebeku es di kutub utara ia akan mencoba untuk membiarkan rasa ini berkelanjutan, tapi malah memperburuk keadaan.

"Kau, liburan kemari? Maksudku bulan libur bukan?" kata Draco sambil menaruh _latte-_nya disamping.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan begitu, sedikit formal, aku hanya berkunjung kerumah bibiku" Hermione mencoba lebih mengakrab dan kini perasaanya mulai terkendali.

"Mh.. kau tahu kebanyakan gadis seumuranmu maksudku aku juga, lebih memilih ber-klub dan bersenang-senang di mal, atau tempat kafe besar, atau makan-makan sambil membicarakan hal yang sangat berpengaruh dalam hidupnya. Tapi kau malah berjalan dengan seorang anak kecil yang setengah dari umurmu?"

"Ya.. aku sangat benar-benar tahu tentang hal itu semua tapi yakinlah ini adalah janjiku padanya setelah kami kenal. Dan tak mungkin aku membiarkan gadis kecil berusaha menunggu seseorang yang tak akan datang benar 'kan?" Hermione terdiam sebentar "jika aku bisa membuat Emily senang tentu itu akan membantunya"

"Bagaimana kau kenal dia?"

"Emily tak sengaja menabrakku waktu itu, yang sebenarnya salah adalah aku, karena aku tak melihat seorang anak kecil didepanku"

"Owh..anak nakal"

"Bukan dia yang nakal, tapi-.."

"Lupakan"

Dalam keadaan kasmaran, Hermione akan merasa lahir untuk seseorang yang ia cintai. Dalam keadaan terinspirasi, Hermione merasa lahir untuk berkarya dan mencipta. Cinta yang barangkali juga datang dan pergi sesuai dengan situasi yang terus berganti. Langit malam dijalanan kota ini menggerakan Hermione untuk menelusuri cinta yang nyaris tak terganti. Hermione tahu betul ia baru mengetahui Draco beberapa hari yang lalu dan baru berbicara dengan pemuda itu hari ini,tepatnya saat ini. Yang meski hidup sedang busuk dan menyebalkan, Hermione tahu kemurnian ini selalu menyertai jiwanya yang tak akan tergoda untuk kembali dan kembali. Atau minimal hal-hal yang menjadi jaminan penghibur jiwanya selagi menjalani berbagai peran dan ragam drama yang harus dimainkan dalam hidup.

Sesuai dengan skenario yang dibuat, seberkas goresan yang tampak samar membuat pemuda itu hanya mendengarkan suara keramaian yang dibuat orang-orang kota yang sedang melintas dengan enaknya. Gerakkan yang membuat degupan jantungnya lebih kuat adalah gadis disampingnya. Hal-hal yang bisa diketahui dari kehalusan-kehalusan yang ia rasakan itu dapat diartikan adanya kelahiran kembali dalam jiwanya. Meskipun masih banyak gadis-gadis yang masih mau menginginkan jadi milik Draco seutuhnya, ia tak bisa mengelak dalam keadaan kasmaran dengan seorang gadis disampingnya yang baru ia kenal sejam yang lalu.

Jemari-jemarinya menelusuri saku jaket yang saat ini ia kenakan dengan baik. Dingin yang menelusup melalui bagian urat leher tak dapat dipungkiri seperti jalur listrik yang akan menyetrum seketika sejak itu menyentuh. Aneh juga melihat dua orang dewasa –laki-laki dan perempuan, bersama– berjauhan duduk sementara mereka mengobrol. Biasanya mereka menempelkan badan satu sama lain layaknya sepasang kekasih, tapi mereka cukup berbeda.

##**##

**Bersambung**

**A/N : **terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fict ini. Saya harap teman-teman meninggalkan beberapa kritikkan dan saran yang dapat membuahkan motivasi saya melanjutkan fict ini. So..review ya..


End file.
